


Joeled

by loubieelou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: Come to think of it a good part of your life with Joel in it could be summarised by "ooh yeah feels so good fuck yes" because shit he was good, there were definitely a lot of orgasms involved and tbh being with him was a lot like winning the lottery.------I still suck a titles lol.Warning that I started this and forgot about it so it may never be completely finished.





	1. On The Spot

You were going to fucking murder Jon Risinger. You'd been best friends since your first day at rooster teeth but recently you'd drunkenly confessed to him that you had a massive crush on Joel Heyman and Jon had NOT let you forget. So of course the first opportunity he got he put you together on a team for On The Spot.  
"(y/n) I'm trying to help you out! You know, set you up like friends do for friends!" Jon grinned at you over the top of your monitor.  
"Firstly. Risinger. You're only interested in getting views for your shit-show."  
"Wow, brutal," he laughs at your feigned insult.  
"Secondly if you're any sort of friend you'd forget I ever said anything because we both know nothing's going to happen!"  
"Hey there's no harm in trying," Jon sounds sincere and you're immediately suspicious, "I mean you clearly need to get laid, you wouldn't be so worked up about it if you didn't."  
"JON!" you yell and swing for him but he's running away before you know it, "I'm going to kick you in the fucking nuts!" You scream after him.  
Cole appeared in your office with concern on his face, "What's going on in here? Are you okay?"  
"I'm good, Jon is just blackmailing me into appearing on On The Spot," you sigh.  
"Oh. You want me to beat him up for you?"  
You both laugh, "That would be great Cole."  
"Okay on it," he chuckles as he leaves the room.

Weeks pass by and now it's your time. Jon stops by your desk and you walk over to the set together. Joel is the next to arrive and Jon leaves you two alone claiming he has to "sort some things in the booth."  
Joel smiles as he sits next to you and extends his hand to you, you shake it politely but not without being confused; granted you don't see him that often but you'd definitely met before today. Had he forgotten you? You could handle him not being into you but not even remembering you? That's just degrading.  
"Hey (y/n). I've not seen you in far too long, how have you been?"  
You'd be lying if you said your stomach didn't flip and churn multiple times while he spoke so pleasantly and genuinely to you. You take a moment to compose yourself, "I've been good, working away pretty solidly. Nothing too exciting really."  
"That sounds incredibly boring. You're going straight to the top of my 'to annoy' list."  
You simply laugh at him in response. The other team join you on stage and you all chat together comfortably until Jon is ready to start.  
The show goes well, you drink far more than you had expected to and have a huge amount of fun. As much as you slate Jon to his face, On The Spot is actually one of your favourite shows and you really enjoy being on.

Your highlights (and by yours you actually mean Jon's which he will proceed to bring up at every given opportunity for the foreseeable future) include:

Joel's deep mischievous reply of "I know you do." When you sarcastically yelled "Haha I get it!" at cunning linguistics.

It doesn't come as any surprise really when a sexual term comes up during the same game and after revealing the definition Jon, not so subtly, asks "So which one of our teams is going to try that out?" before staring directly at you two.

And of course when you had to do the redemption challenge where one of you had to feed the other. With Jon announcing "I think (y/n) should get the treat and Joel can stick it in her mouth." A surprise to no one he decided it would be that way around and that he would use that exact phrasing. You couldn't hide the bright blush on your cheeks when Joel turned to face the camera directly and say, "not the first time that's been said."

The show ended after a particularly successful game of quick thinking where you somehow managed to make every answer sexual. Joel caught you off guard by pulling you into a hug to you once you were off air. You assumed it was purely alcohol fuelled but you weren't going to complain and besides you were far tipsier than you'd expected to get anyway. He thanked you and told you the win was all yours, you replied graciously but played it down knowing that it was most likely down to Jon in truth. However you did actually feel a little proud when he said, "I've got to admit (y/n) I had no idea you were so... corrupted." He gives you a look that you're not entirely sure how to interpret but intoxicated you is pretty sure it's something like desire.  
Also due to the alcohol you reply with a coy, "I'm full of surprises Joel."  
He chuckles at you and in what's almost a growl comes back with, "Well I think I'm going to have to find out what those surprises are."

You didn't think much of what had happened by the next day but sure enough Joel appeared at your desk that afternoon, asking what you were doing and generally distracting you from your work; not that you mind.  
He shows up like clockwork the next few work days and by the next Friday you agreed to have lunch together.


	2. Lunch Date

Jon Risinger, a man many years older than you, squeals like a little school girl when you tell him you've got lunch plans with Joel.  
"It's not a date Jon. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," you say with an eye roll.  
"Sorry, do you even know Joel? He goes so long without anyone seeing him that some people aren't even sure if he's still working here. Him asking you to lunch is the equivalent of a marriage proposal to most normal people."  
"You're being ridiculous Risemonger," you say as you stand up from your chair, "I've got to get back to work."  
"You're not getting out of this. I expect you to tell me everything tonight!" He calls after you as you walk away.

 

You're just saving your work and about to leave when Joel appears in the door, "Still up for lunch?"

You try to suppress your grin, "Well seeing as you're here I suppose."

He returns your smile and links his arm through yours as you begin to walk.

It quickly sinks in that Joel on screen is no different to Joel in real life; he's mental. He does most of the talking, and it's all over the place, he switches from topic to topic, all things that only interest him but you still have a great laugh and you're reminded of just how intelligent he is, you obviously never doubted it but with how he comes across it's easy to forget that behind the madness is a well educated man. It's easy to tell that Joel just doesn't give a fuck, he never pretends to be something he's not and it's so refreshing.

 

You check your phone as you're finishing up for the day and find a message from Jon.

Risemonger(1): SO!?

You laugh to yourself and make your way to his office.

Jon leaps up as soon as he sees you and you're barely even allowed the time to sit down before he's demanding that you tell him everything. But you do in the end. Anyone who walked in on the pair of you would probably mistake you for a pair of over grown school kids who are sharing the latest gossip; although in a sense you suppose that's exactly what you are.


	3. Too Close for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLUIztLrSiY

A few weeks had passed since your appearance on On The Spot and seemingly the fans had gone wild for the chemistry between Joel and yourself. As a result you'd been invited to appear on the podcast and now it was time.

Burnie and Gus were in their usual spots leaving you and Joel on the sofa together. You were around an hour in and things were going well. While discussing RTX the guys got onto the subject of being swarmed by fans.

Joel recounts a story of having his clothes torn by some desperate to just get a glimpse of him.

"That's terrible!" you comment.

Joel pauses for a moment and turns to look at you. A slight smile comes across his face and he leans in to you, resting his elbow on the back of the sofa right by the crook of your neck, "Yeah, it is isn't it."

You nod and do your best to ignore him but he leans in closer, "But we do get all the glory, I suppose we have to accept the inconveniences it brings," he moves his arm to wrap fully around your shoulders. You try your hardest not to but can't help a little glance at the hand that was now squeezing your shoulder while he carries on, "You have to remember that it's intended as a compliment."

Burnie speaks briefly and you manage to forget just how close the older man is so when you turn to speak to Joel your faces are millimeters apart. He listens intently but his arm around you tightens and pulls you in ever so slightly closer and your noses brush together just barely. Suddenly it all becomes too much, you're being broadcasted live, at work, with someone who was technically your boss; you direct a playful dig at him and lean away. He removes his arm and pretends to be offended.

The rest of the podcast is uneventful.


	4. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True story actually, I did see a video about a place near Austin that claims to have the best pecan pie but sadly Joel Heyman has never taken me.. ;)

While scrolling through Facebook you see a video for a barbecue place that supposedly has the perfect pecan pie. When you look it up you discover that it happens to be half an hour outside of Austin. 

You text the link to Joel.

To Joel Heyman: You said you'd take me to a proper Texas barbecue and you know how much I love pecan pie...

Joel Heyman (1): Are you asking me out on a date?

 

You can't help but laugh and respond: 

To Joel Heyman: I was taking you up on a promise made to me, you're the one who's turning it into a date.

It's around half an hour later before his reply comes: 

Joel Heyman(1): Next Saturday, I'll pick you up at 7pm

It's almost embarrassing the small squeal you let out on reading the message. You knew immediately what you had to do next.

To Risemonger: Guess who's got a date next Saturday!?!?!

 

Your 'date' (you're reluctant to actually call it a date seeing as it was never really confirmed if it was official or not) rolls around soon enough. You catch up on some shows when you wake up and run a few errands in the afternoon before you finally decide you should get ready.

You don't want to go over the top but you definitely do want to catch his attention so opt for your nice pair of patterned black tight fit jeans and a simple but elegant blouse on top.

Joel arrives perfectly in time of you being ready, he's wearing suit trousers with a gingham shirt and looks down right gorgeous. Both of you don't speak for a moment while you take in the sight of each other.

"You look beautiful," he says quietly.

"Not too bad yourself Heyman," you smile sincerely, "I just need to grab my bag, I'll only be a second."

Joel takes your hand and leads you to his car, he even opens the door for you. You giggle at the gesture, "Who are you and what have you done with the grumpy old Joel I know?"

He bats at your arm and climbs in the driver's side, "Less of the 'old' missy."

The drive is pleasant, you actually haven't seen each other much since arranging this so you have a lot to catch up on. 

Your meal was fantastic, Joel took great pride in introducing you to your first proper Texas barbecue and honestly you found it adorable how passionate he was about it.


	5. Singin' In the... Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqsrVQfNYPc  
> Yeah so I watched Singin in the Rain at christmas if you couldn't tell

It's late at night and quite a few were still in the office working hard to finish up various episodes. Most gathered together to work but you'd slipped back to your office once you realised, as nice as it was to be with everyone, you actually weren't getting any work done.

With it nearing christmas and you missing your family a little you'd put on the sound track to Singin' In The Rain, a film which always reminded you of your grandmother. Joel appeared in your doorway just as your favourite, You Were Meant for Me, came on.

"This is not what I expected you to be listening to."

"It's a classic!" you exclaim, turning your chair to face him.

"I know, I just didn't think it was your thing."

Joel strolls over to you and extends his hand. You raise your eyebrows at him and he grins, "You've been working hard. I can tell, you're in here rather than out with the rabble, you deserve a break."

You take his hand and he guides you into the open floor space. He begins dancing with you and at first you keep him at arms length. He's good, really good actually.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" you ask with a smile.

Joel pulls you in close and wraps his arm around your waist, "My mother was a ballroom dancer when she was young. She thought it was important to teach me and my siblings at least the basics."

"Well I am impressed!"

He returns your smile brightly and waltzes you around in time with the music; fortunately you're not completely hopeless on your feet so you're able to keep up with him. As the tempo slows he does too, he picks you up, you wrap your arms around his shoulders and meet his eyes. Not for a second do your eyes wander from his as he spins you a few times.

Once he stops Joel keeps you in the air for a second; your faces hardly a hairs breadth apart, you can feel his warm, slightly whiskey scented, breath against your lips. He sets you down, still not breaking your eye contact until his nose brushes with yours ever so gently and you allow your gaze to fall to his lips.

You're not sure wether it's the dancing or the fact that every fibre of your being is yelling at you to kiss Joel right now but you feel so dizzy that you sit back at your desk without even thinking.

The angels must have sent you And they meant you just for me

 

As the last line of the song rings out Joel moves behind you and places a gentle kiss to your temple.

Before you can even react he has vanished.


	6. Unexpected

As the Rooster Teeth holiday party carries on into the small hours of the next morning about half of those who were there at the start of the night remained. It had transformed from less of a Professional Company Obligatory Festive Party™ into more of a drunken high school house party but with RT was it really any surprise?

Someone suggests spin the bottle and despite the groans it gets a fair sized group gathers round, people joining and walking away fairly steadily. You decide 'why not' and stand by a very drunk Gavin in the circle. Every resulting kiss is either highly awkward from the people being a bit too sober or highly disgusting from them being too drunk, resulting in a sloppy mess.

You hadn't even noticed that Joel was still here until it was his turn to spin. The bottle stops between Gavin and yourself and Joel speaks up, "Well not only do I not really want to but I don't think Gavin is capable of agreeing to this so it's going to have to be you (y/n)."

He steps closer to you and seems dominant but despite his initial confidence and the general flirty relationship you have together he stops a good two or three feet away from you. Joel simply bends forward, seemingly keeping as far from you as possible, and presses your lips together harshly. His movements stop for a few seconds before he takes your bottom lip between his own. Finally he stands up straight, your kiss unbroken, and steps closer to you; one hand taking your cheek and the other nestling on the small of your back, holding your bodies firmly together. You reach for anything to hold onto and find a shoulder and a bicep. His lips against yours are rough, you can tell they've been bitten a lot, but the force behind them is powerful and almost desperate?

Before you have a chance to think about it any further the sound of cheering breaks you from your trance. You smile bashfully at each other as you separate.

You don't see Joel for the rest of the night.


End file.
